Jealousy
by Elle Werner
Summary: What happen when the Maou get jealous over his fiancé? Who knows that the Maou jealousy can ever win over Wolfram's. Yuuram. ONESHOT. I'm planning on a sequel to this story. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. Chapter 1

**JEALOUSY**

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** Humor

**Summary:** What happen when the Maou get jealous over his fiancé? Who knows that the Maou jealousy can ever win over Wolfram's. Yuuram. ONESHOT.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM.

**Warning:** unbeta'd - grammatical mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Yuuri! You cheater! How dare you flirt with the maid!" Wolfram shouted and ran to capture his fiancé.<p>

"Wolfram! I'm not cheating you! I just helped her when she tripped on the floor!" Yuuri was also shouting and running away from his over jealous fiancé. Feared on being burn by his fireball.

Anissina was in her lab, testing the new magical device when she heard the usual rantings between the two boys. 'Hmm… they are always so noisy. I should invent something that can change their personality into calm person' she thought. Anissina grinned and started her new project for the Royal Couple. She was staying in her lab working on her new invention that will grant peace to the whole castle *if only it was a success*. Peace from the shouting of the Maou and his fierce fiancé.

Meanwhile, Yuuri still being chased by Wolfram. They had been ran around the castle for more than three hours. Yuuri was losing his strength, while, Wolfram was still full of energy. Well, thanks to his training as a soldier for more than 30 years.

"Wolfram! Can't you please stop this?" Yuuri huffed while running.

"No! I'm not letting you go! You wimp!" Wolfram shouted and he was only one meter away from his cheating fiancé.

"I'm not a wimp! Arghh!" Yuuri retorted back and shocked when Wolfram grabbed his shoulder. Yuuri tried to shook Wolfram's firm grip but it was useless. He can't matched Wolfram's strength.

"I got you wimp! How dare you try to run away from me!" Wolfram tackled Yuuri and they rolled on the castle floor near Anissina's lab.

Anissina just finished her new project for the Royal Couple when she heard commotion in front of her lab. She opened the door and found out the two persons she needed for the activation of her new magical device. Yuuri was being head-locked by Wolfram when Anissina opened her lab door. Both of them stopped and looked at her direction.

"Heika! Wolfram! Good thing you two are here" She spoke with a cheerful voice and her eyes beamed with excitement.

"Uh… what's the matter?" Yuuri surely didn't like the sound of it. He felt chill on his neck from her looks.

"What? Do you need something? Gwendal in his office and Gunter in the library" Wolfram spoke and blinked his eyes at Anissina's excited face. Fear starting to engulfed him.

"I don't need Gwendal and Gunter. I have invented new magical device called Change-Your-Personality-kun! This will help you two to be a more collected and calm person" Anissina explained her new invention and dragging both Royal Couple into her lab.

"Arghh! Let me go! I'm already a calm person. If you need a test subject just use Wolfram! He is the one who should change his personality!" Yuuri shouted while trying to escape from the mad scientist clutched. Wolfram who heard what Yuuri said, fumed.

"What? You wimp! How dare you say I need the change in personality! You're the one who should change your flirty self!" He shouted back and knocked on Yuuri's head.

"Ouch! Take that back!"

"Ouch! You wimp!"

"Erk… Ouch!"

"How dare you hit me!"

"Ouch! Wolfram! Stop this!"

Both boys shouted and knocked on each other's head. 'They're too noisy' Anissina thought and reached her new magical device.

Both of them stopped their knocking and shouting when Anissina shoved them at her new invention. She fastened a leather belt to prevent them from running away. Yuuri and Wolfram stared at Anissina with fear in their eyes. She ignored them and pressed the switch on. The screaming from both Royal Couple can be heard from all over the castle and followed by a loud "BOOM!".

Smoke was filled Anissina's lab. She opened the window to let the smoke gone and checked on the boys. She unfastened the belt and carefully taps on their cheeks.

"Heika! Wolfram! Are you two okay?" She spoke to both of them. Wolfram was the first to opened his eyes.

"Uh.. Anissina… what happened to us?" He asked, confused and dizzy after the loud explosion. He tried to stand but failed and Anissina helped him from fall on the floor. At the same time, Yuuri opened his eyes and saw Wolfram hugging Anissina *Well, it was not what actually happened. Wolfram just got a support from Anissina and UNFORTUNATELY he placed his arm _around_ Anissina's waist*. Yuuri jolted up despite his dizziness.

"Wolfram, you cheater! You dare to accuse me of cheating while you're hugging Anissina in front of my eyes! You brat!" Yuuri stood up and stomped his foot towards Wolfram and Anissina. Anissina blinked her eyes once at Maou sudden acts.

"Ekk! Yuuri… it's not what you think. I just need her support" Wolfram let his arm go from Anissina's waist and stepped back. He started to ran when Yuuri was trying to grab his hand.

"Wait, Wolfram! Don't you dare run from me!" Yuuri chased after his fiancé with water dragon on his palm.

"Yuuri! I'm not running if you keep your magic to yourself!" Wolfram ran faster trying to avoid the water dragon.

Yuuri was chasing after Wolfram and destroyed everything in his way with his water dragon. All the castle occupants were alarmed and shocked to see the Maou chased after his fiancé and accused him of cheating. Usually, it was another way around. Not that they know that Anissina was the one behind all of this.

While, Anissina was in her lab examining her magical device, Change-Your-Personality-kun, that supposed to change person's personality into better and calm.

"Hmm… the result was different from what I want" She said and wrote on her note book. She then came with a conclusion, "Another failure!".

The personality change stayed about one week. Anissina's invention had changed the two personalities, where Yuuri took Wolfram's fierce and bratty personality and Wolfram took Yuuri's calm and wimpy personality. The chaos was more and damaged was large when the Maou became jealous. He will shouted and accused Wolfram as a cheater everytime he saw him talking to another men or women. Even Conrad and Gunter.

Well, who knows that the Maou jealousy can win over Wolfram's.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my another ONESHOT. Please R &amp; R! XD<br>**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hi there, readers! ^^

I'm planning on making a sequel to this story. It had been mentioned that the personality change will took one week before Wolfram and Yuuri reverted back to their normal self. So, maybe there will be 7 chapters. 1 chapter = 1 day. This sequel will take the days they have to go as their personality cause chaos in the castle.

****So, I want to know if many of you will want this sequel or not. Just review this A.N if you want me to write a sequel :D

I'll decide to write it if I got more than 10 requests *evil grinned***.  
><strong>


End file.
